


Universidad de Kirkwall

by Sybillspace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybillspace/pseuds/Sybillspace
Summary: Después de tanto esfuerzo y estudio Fenris por fin ganó una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Kirkwall, una de las más prestigiosas de todo Thedas, ¿lo mejor? lo suficientemente alejada de Tevinter y su  padrastro Danarius.Puede que el ayudante de la biblioteca con aquella sonrisa derrite-colegialas también sea una de las partes buenas de Kirkwall, pero eso esta por verse.





	1. Univeridad! yey

**Author's Note:**

> Uy, no soy precisamente nueva en este fandom, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo acerca de este.
> 
> La verdad no se cuantos lectores en español hayan aquí, pero demosle una oportunidad.
> 
> Me siento cómoda leyendo en inglés, pero escribir es una cosa totalmente a parte, así que en lugar de hacer un mediocre intento de postear esto en un idioma que no domino, prefiero ponerlo en español XD
> 
> espero que haya alguien aquí que efectivamente pueda leer esto D:

Fenris despertó de inmediato al sonido del despertador aquella mañana. Se apresuró tanto al bajar de la cama que uno de sus tobillos, enredado en las sabanas, lo traicionó haciéndolo caer bruscamente. Mientras se acariciaba la adolorida rodilla que había amortiguado su caída matutina se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

Primera, hizo demasiado ruido al caer.

Examinando el suelo se dio cuenta de otra cosa; el suelo era de madera (o algo parecido a ella), nada que ver con el suelo de cerámica blanca que reconocía como el de su habitación durante los últimos largos años.

La siguiente cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que, de hecho, aquella no era su habitación. Sonrió ampliamente saboreando el sentimiento que le producía el desconocido azul pastel de las paredes y el mobiliaria sencillo, pero elegante que lo rodeaba.

La última cosa de la que se dio cuenta, fue que se estaba entreteniendo demasiado con sus pensamientos, todavía sentado en el suelo sobándose la rodilla y que si seguía allí iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.

Una vez duchado y desayunado (más bien encafeinado) estuvo listo para salir. Observó el departamento desde la entrada, todas las paredes eran del mismo azul pastel que su habitación, mientras que el cielo era de color blanco, el mobiliario seguía el mismo estilo sencillo pero lujoso y elegante que Fenris tanto detestaba. Aun así era un buen lugar; claro y seguro, su habitación, la única del departamento tenía un balcón bastante amplio con vista a casi todo Kirkwall desde el piso 15, en el barrio más acomodado de la ciudad.

Fenris suspiró, odiaba las cosas elegantes.

Una vez en la calle, saco su celular para revisar cual sería la ruta mas rápida hasta la universidad, una vez la tuvo memorizada se detuvo a saborear el momento.

No podía creer que estaba en Kirkwall, por fin, solo y lejos de Tevinter por lo menos por los próximos cuatro años, sin tener en cuenta las vacaciones, pero ya pensaría en algo que hacer respecto a eso.

Kirkwall, antaño había sido una de las ciudades del antiguo imperio de Tevinter, una de las tantas donde se concentraba el trafico el esclavos. Varios siglos de revueltas y guerras la habían convertido en lo que era ahora, una animada ciudad universitaria.

Aun así los vestigios de su pasado violento y sanguinario persistían; en  los monumentos erigidos a lo largo de la ciudad para honrar a sus héroes y a sus dioses y en distribución de sus barrios y calles. Tanto Darktown como Lowtown estaban construidos concéntricamente alrededor del barrio central donde vivía ahora Fenris; Hightown.

Aquella distribución, según lo que Fenris había leído, había sido útil para contener las revueltas de los esclavos, se aislaban los sectores conflictivos separándolos de Hightown para mantenerla segura y se podían quemar los otros barrios para matar cualquier intento de rebelión entre los esclavos, luego de los incendios los esclavos eran repuestos y la ciudad volvía a funcionar. Horrible, pensaba Fenris.

Ahora en cambio, Lowtown era un animado barrio universitario que albergaba varias universidades pequeñas, institutos y academias de diversos tipos, además de todo lo necesario para que un barrio universitario funcione como tal; librerías, cafés y puestos de comidas de todos los tipos y precios posibles.

En la cima de todo aquel movimiento estudiantil, estaba la universidad de Kirkwall, una de las más prestigiosas de todo Thedas y Fenris iba a estudiar ahí, gracias a todo su esfuerzo y a una generosa beca.

Fenris sabía que su padrastro habría pagado cualquiera hubiera sido el costo de cualquier cosa que Fenris hubiera querido estudiar en Minrathous, Tevinter, sin importar que tan cara fuera; Pero una beca en una prestigiosa universidad extranjera le daba la oportunidad de alejarse lo más posible del alcance de ese bastardo.

Fenris sabía que Danarius no se podía arriesgar a los rumores y habladurías, no si quería volver a ser parte del magisterio de Tevinter y debido al prestigio de la universidad de Kirkwall, que le había dado una beca completa a su hijastro, Fenris sabía que habría sido muy estúpido de parte de Danarius negarse solo para mantenerlo a su alcance. Sin embargo, Danarius había accedido con una condición: Fenris viviría donde Danarius determinara que era adecuado, volvería a Tevinter en cada descanso, vacaciones o día festivo y al primer escándalo o problema en que se viera involucrado, sería devuelto inmediatamente a Minrathous. Fenris podía con eso.

Perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de la ciudad y su padrastro, casi no se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el campus, hasta que la vista del edificio principal lo saco de golpe de sus ensoñaciones.

Era una mansión gigantesca y antigua, obviamente reparada y remodelada varias veces, siempre manteniendo el estilo arquitectónico de las calles históricas de Kirkwall. Aquella, en época del imperio debe haber sido la residencia de algún magister o por el tamaño, quizás incluso un circulo de magos.

El campus completo era enorme y habían varios edificios más (no tan fascinante y grandes como el edificio principal, pero seguían manteniendo el estilo arquitectónico) desperdigados por lo que parecían varias hectáreas de patios verdes y zonas de descanso, Fenris había leído que incluso tenían una laguna y un jardín botánico.

Fenris apuró el paso y se dirigió al hall del edificio principal, donde se supone que recibiría la bienvenida, instrucciones y su horario de clases.

Por dentro el edificio era igual de magnifico y Fenris no podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados como un maldito turista, la decoración y el mobiliario parecían ser más funcionales que decorativos, pero seguían siendo bastante impresionantes, todo estaba en la paleta de colores del escudo de Kirkwall, diferentes tonos de dorados, blancos y rojos.

Estaban rodeados por ventanales altos y grandes que dejaban pasar una gran cantidad de luz solar, cada dos o 3 ventanales encontrabas uno con vidrios pintados en diferentes patrones y escenas, parecía ser la historia de Kirkwall, Se encargaría de investigarlo después.

Poco escuchó acerca del discurso de bienvenida y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en algún momento a la persona que lo estaba leyendo.

Todavía le costaba creer que lo había logrado, aquello no era un sueño, de verdad estaba ahí y ahora era oficialmente un estudiante de literatura de la universidad de Kirkwall, en las marcas libres. Lejos del nefasto imperio y de su nefasto padrastro.

Fenris nunca se había sentido tan ligero.

Entre clases, lecturas y caminatas por Lowtown a Fenris se le pasó volando el primer mes de universitario.

Los edificios eran hermosos, los profesores estaban bien, las clases estaban más que bien (había descubierto que la universidad tenía un currículo flexible y que podía tomar clases de otras carreras siempre y cuando completara la cantidad de créditos de la suya propia por semestre) , sus compañeros representaban varios grados de estupidez, pero en general también estaban bien.

Fenris estaba contento, seguía sintiéndose incomodo en el lugar donde vivía, donde sentía la presencia de Danarius todo el tiempo. Aunque sabía que no estaba allí en realidad, sabía que su padrastro no lo dejaría vivir en otro lugar, no donde no pudiera tenerlo vigilado estrechamente. Fenris sospechaba de la vecina de al fondo y del conserje. Pero en vez de preocuparse demasiado por estar siendo espiado, Fenris prefería concentrarse en sus pequeñas victorias, y en las pequeñas batallas diarias; como por ejemplo encontrar un buen lugar donde estudiar o leer. Siempre buscando pasar el menor tiempo posible con Danarius, Fenris se había acostumbrado a estudiar fuera de casa.

Los patios habían sido su primera opción, pero sabiendo que se acercaba el largo y duro invierno en el sur descartó la idea, varias cafeterías y lugares aparentemente asilados habían sido probados, pero al final ninguno había sido lo suficientemente privado y tranquilo para él.

Aquella tarde de viernes el plan era pasar a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba, ya que por fin le habían entregado la credencial de la biblioteca, una vez tuviera los libros se dedicaría a buscar un sitio donde probar.

Fenris  nunca pensó en la biblioteca como un posible lugar para estudiar, recordando lo ruidosa  y concurrida que había sido la biblioteca de su escuela secundaria, por eso le impresionó un poco la tranquilad que se respiraba en la biblioteca de la universidad casi tanto como lo impresionó su tamaño.

Fenris no se atrevía a adivinar cuantas estanterías repletas de libros habrían en la estancia, pero aquella habitación alargada rodeada en ambos costados por inmensos ventanales debió haber sido en sus días de gloria un salón de baile, uno muy ostentoso; con dos balcones muy amplios a cada lado, llenos por supuesto de mas estanterías. En el centro, donde debió haber estado la pista de baile si la suposición de Fenris era correcta, habían muchas mesas de a dos o de a 4 sillas distribuidas con diferentes orientaciones, hacia el fondo de la estancia, Fenris alcanzo a distinguir lo que parecía una sala de computación. Además de los ventanales, notó que la habitación estaba iluminada por varias arañas colgando del techo en posiciones estratégicas.

Caminó un par de metros hacia el centro de la biblioteca, donde estaban distribuidas las mesas  solo para ver más de cerca un enorme letrero con señal ética colgando desde el techo.

Hacia ambos lados habían escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba, donde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas, el mostrador y posiblemente otro centenar de estanterías.

La secretaria, cuando le entrego la credencial, le había dicho que debía activarla electrónicamente antes de comenzar a usarla y que para eso solo debía acercase al mostrador y alguno de los ayudantes la activaría para el uso.

Fenris prefería evitar toda la interacción humana de ser posible, lo agotaba y en realidad era muy malo hablando con la gente o haciendo amigos; nunca sabia que decir y tampoco estaba interesado en la charla superficial, por lo que prefería siempre, ahorrarse el momento incomodo.

Pero esto era inevitable, necesitaba los libros y no había, aparentemente, otra forma de conseguirlos. Ahí estaba, caminando hacia el mostrador para hablar con un desconocido un viernes a las 3 de la tarde después de clases.

Estaba a varios metros del mostrador cuando lo vio, por supuesto que lo vio, Fenris tenía ojos y no estaba ciego a la gente atractiva, de hecho sabía bastante de atracción física, había habido bastante de eso durante su adolescencia.

Era bastante alto, posiblemente una cabeza más alto que Fenris, o más, por lo que alcanzaba a ver por sobre el mostrador vestía una camiseta negra y encima una camisa a cuadros roja, tenía el cabello oscuro y algo largo, casi rozando sus hombros, su rostro amable y risueño estaba enmarcado por una barba oscura no tan larga y bien cuidada, sus facciones eran simétricas y masculinas.

 Era guapo, concluyó Fenris, de contextura más bien delgada para su altura, era guapo y no era para nada su tipo, también le gustó su forma de moverse, confiado, seguro, Fenris no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas. Hablaba animadamente con otro sujeto de cabello castaño claro bastante más bajo que el, más bajo que Fenris incluso, era un dúo interesante de mirar, como los comediantes. El sujeto castaño tenía un rostro atractivo también y era de contextura más gruesa que el moreno, ambos reían.

Mientras Fenris terminaba de recorrer la distancia entre las escaleras hasta el mostrador el sujeto más bajo se despidió y se escabulló entre las estanterías, en un momento luego de eso, alcanzó por fin el mostrador y se paró frente al sujeto que resultó tener unos ojos increíblemente azules y bonitas pestañas, un letrero/credencial colgaba de su pecho y decía:

"Hawke"

"Ayudante"

El nombre estaba escrito con marcador negro, con una caligrafía desordenada, pero clara.

"hola" saludó el extraño con una sonrisa cortés.

"hola" Fenris le extendió la credencial que traía en el bolsillo "me dijeron que debía activar esto antes de poder usarla"

"ahh, primer año" comentó el extraño mientras recibía la credencial, le guiñó un ojo, Fenris perdió el ritmo del su propio parpadeo momentáneamente "lo activaré enseguida" sacó una pistola infrarroja de debajo del mostrador y comenzó a escribir algo en la computadora frente a él, pistoleó la credencial de Fenris y se la tendió de vuelta, quien se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

"bienvenido a la biblioteca Fenris, si necesitas ayuda para encontrar algún libro siéntete libre de preguntarme, el sistema de clasificación de libros de este lugar es un poco engorroso"  dijo Hawke con una sonrisa de disculpa "mi nombre es Ezra Hawke, todos me llaman Hawke"

"En ese caso, ¿ donde debería comenzar a buscar estos?" Fenris le tendió la lista y Hawke la examinó por unos momentos.

"mmmm deberías encontrar todo en las estanterías de allá" dijo señalando hacia su derecha, había como una especie de callejón formado con estantes junto a los ventanales  y Fenris distinguió allí un par de mesas con sillas "si hay alguno que no puedas encontrar, avísame y te ayudaré"

"gracias" murmuró Fenris dirigiéndose hacia la dirección señalada, comenzó a examinar los estantes y se dio cuenta de que aquella era una pequeña sección de clásicos de Thedas, eran en su mayoría recopilaciones de cuentos populares, mitos y leyendas de los primeros habitantes de Thedas, cuando un sistema de escritura apenas se estaba desarrollando en Ferelden, era justo el periodo literario que estaban analizando en clases, en aquel pequeño callejón habían por lo menos 10 estantes llenos con libros. Estaban acomodados de tal forma que parecía un pequeño cuarto de lectura con unas cuatro mesas individuales acomodadas por aquí y por allá, no tuvo dificultad para encontrar los libros que buscaba así que aprovechando la privacidad que ofrecía aquel rinconcito bien iluminado eligió una de las mesas y se sentó a leer allí, eligió la mesa con vista al mostrador… una casualidad, obviamente.

Ahora Hawke se dedicaba a acomodar libros en la estantería, fuera del mostrador, vestía jeans también negros algo ajustados, Fenris ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, desde donde Hawke estaba parado acomodando libros, dándole la espalda al rinconcito de las estanterías, Fenris tenía una buena vista de su persona, tenía un trasero también muy atractivo.

leer, leer, Fenris debía leer.

 


	2. capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok la parte de la angustia es un poco difícil de escribir para mí, pero hago lo que puedo.  
> Puede que esto vaya un poco lento por lento, pero creo que va agarrando ritmo, o lo hará en algun momento, espero.
> 
> Por el momento tengo solo una idea general de a donde quiero llegar con esta historia, pero me esta costando un poco involucrar al resto de los personajes, estoy trabajando.

Al final, aquel pequeño rincón en la biblioteca con una impresionante vista (desde los ventanales, definitivamente nada que ver con el ayudante) resultó ser lo suficientemente tranquilo y privado para que Fenris pudiera estudiar ahí, descubrió que la biblioteca estaba abierta todo el día de lunes a sábado y medio día los domingos, descubrió también que los ayudantes tenían un sistema de turnos y que en el primer piso también había un mostrador, generalmente con dos ayudantes.

Descubrió que Hawke cubría el turno de las tardes los martes y viernes, y que también estaba toda la mañana durante los sábados. No era que importara, para nada, el iba allí a estudiar, no a espiar al bibliotecario, pero con lo regular que se volvió en la biblioteca incluso intercambiaba saludos cordiales con los otros 3 ayudantes, dos chicos (uno de ellos era el castaño que hablaba con Hawke el primer día que fue a la biblioteca, se llamaba Varric) y una chica bastante lanzada, también bastante hermosa, su nombre era Isabela. Al principio Fenris se había sentido intimidado con la facilidad que tenia aquella mujer para coquetear e insinuarse de forma tan descarada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era así con todos y no era una fijación únicamente con su espacio personal, también coqueteaba con Hawke, un montón y en realidad, ¿alguien podía culparla?.

Otra cosa que descubrió, es que los ayudantes a veces cambiaban los turnos, pero Hawke nunca, siempre estaba allí el día esperado a la hora esperada. Fenris definitivamente debía dejar de notar cosas acerca del funcionamiento de la biblioteca y concentrarse en la lectura, era bastante abrumadora la cantidad de libros que tenía por leer.

Aquella tarde en particular, ya a mitad de semestre, Fenris estaba estancado en un ensayo que tenía que escribir acerca del rol didactico del relato popular y le faltaban todavía 2000 palabras, en serio ¿ quien pedía un ensayo de 8000 palabras? Meredith (ugh) por supuesto. Suspiró, no quería comenzar a escribir para rellenar palabras y ya se había cansado de buscar inspiración en el patio que se veía desde la ventana de la biblioteca en su mesa habitual. Era martes y eso significaba que Hawke estaría en la biblioteca hasta las 21, la hora del cierre. Fenris se dedicó entonces a observar al bibliotecario, había terminado de organizar los libros que habían sido devueltos y ahora estaba sentado tras el mostrador con la mirada fija en el escritorio y la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos, desde donde estaba Fenris no alcanzaba a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo con aquella expresión tan seria y poco usual en el rostro.

Había hablado con él un par de veces desde que había hecho ese pequeño rincón de biblioteca su sitio regular de estudio, lo había ayudado un par de veces a encontrar unos libros, una vez incluso en las estanterías del primer piso, que por lo que Fenris entendía, no tenían nada que ver con él. El chico era amable y siempre se mantenía de un aparente buen humor, era paciente con los estudiantes y siempre ofrecía una sonrisa cordial a la hora de ayudar, ¿Cómo podía alguien estar siempre de buen humor? Fenris no lo entendía. Más allá de pedir y recibir ayuda de él no habían tenido conversaciones "personales", a excepción de una vez, cuando Fenris llego de nuevo con una lista de libros más o menos extensa y Hawke había dicho "¿supongo que estudias literatura? por la cantidad de libros quiero decir, y el tipo" Fenris solo había asentido. La verdad es que se sentía un poco incomodo en presencia del chico, nunca era bueno iniciando conversaciones, pero cuando se encontraba con Hawke era como si su mente se hubiera ido de vacaciones, todo se quedaba en blanco. Tampoco ayudaba eso del contacto ocular, Hawke parecía ser una de esas personas que disfrutaban mirar a los ojos a las personas con las que hablaba, como una especie de hombre normal, Fenris era pésimo manteniendo miradas, se sentía incomodo, como que de repente la persona que lo miraba iba a descubrir todos sus secretos. Fenris tenía muchas cosas en su vida que no quería que nadie supiera y esa era otra de las razones por las que evitaba las interacciones humanas frecuentes y reiteradas, con la misma persona. Indudablemente, tarde o temprano, comenzaban a hacer preguntas que él jamás contestaría, la gente se sentía ofendida y se alejaba para siempre, Fenris estaba harto de eso, de eso y de la gente. No necesitaba personas en su vida.

Fenris miró la hora en su celular, las 20: 32, era hora de irse a casa, tomó sus cosas y se detuvo frente a las estanterías, no había terminado el ensayo al final, y decidió buscar algún otro libro para usar como referencia y rellenar las 2000 palabras que le faltaban. Encontró uno relativamente rápido y se encaminó hacia el mostrador para pedirlo prestado, Hawke no notó su presencia cuando Fenris estuvo frente al mostrador y este aprovechó de mirar por encima del escritorio que era en lo que Hawke tenía la vista tan fija. Arqueó una ceja al notar que estaba estudiando, tenía un cuaderno de apuntes frente a él lleno de frases subrayadas y vocabulario, Fenris reconoció el idioma enseguida, le divirtió la forma en que Hawke fruncía el entrecejo y hacía muecas de no estar entendiendo nada, junto al cuaderno de notas había un libro abierto, Fenris entendió, estaba tratando de traducirlo. 

Se aclaró la garganta para ocultar una risilla, Hawke se sobresaltó en el asiento.

"lo siento! estaba concentrado" dijo aún un poco sobresaltado, alzó una ceja cuando vio que era Fenris. "¿necesitas llevarte eso? preguntó señalando el libro que Fenris tenía sobre el mostrador, junto con su credencial.

"por favor" contestó tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír, su intento debía haber provocado alguna especie de mueca rara en su cara, porque Hawke ahora lo miraba fijamente, tosió de nuevo "estas estudiando Tevene?" preguntó.

"ahh si, nos mandaron a leer ese libro del infierno, y el Tevene no se me da nada de bien" Hawke suspiró tomando el libro y la credencial. "espero que a ti te esté yendo mejor con tus lecturas" agregó ocupándose de quitar la alarma del libro.

"más o menos, tengo que escribir un ensayo de 8000 palabras y solo llevo 6040" Fenris suspiró mientras guardaba en su bolso las cosas que aun llevaba en las manos.  
"ahh, déjame adivinar: Meredith" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, al ver que Fenris alzaba una ceja inquisitiva añadió rápidamente "tengo un amigo que estudia literatura, tuvo que hacer también ese ensayo el año pasado"   
"ohh" simplemente dijo Fenris, había pedido libros antes y esto se estaba tardando un poco más de lo acostumbrado, en realidad no le importó "¿qué palabra estabas intentando traducir?" 

Hawke lo miró fijamente durante un durante un largo, larguisimo segundo, antes de extenderle el libro a través del mostrador, señalando una frase con el dedo.  
"es esa, más o menos le pillo el sentido, pero esa palabra no la conozco" Fenris se inclinó un poco hacia el libro, quedando cerca de Hawke que también se había inclinado al señalar la página, tan cerca que podía distinguir su olor, algo almendrado, terroso. Trató de que eso no lo distrajera y leyó el párrafo completo.

"no vas a encontrar esa palabra en los apuntes, es una especie de sigla, la usan para referirse al gremio de esclavistas de las marcas libres, cuando todavía eran parte del imperio" aclaró Fenris guardando su libro y su credencial en el bolso.

"ohh, esto se te da bien, gracias" dijo Hawke devolviendo su libro detrás del mostrador sonriendo ampliamente, Fenris volvió a perder el ritmo de su parpadeo, su mente quedo en blanco durante un milisegundo, definitivamente tenía que saber lo que esa sonrisa le hacía a las personas y lo usaba a propósito, Fenris estaba seguro, lo había visto usarla antes.  
"soy tevinterano" dijo finalmente poniéndose el bolso al hombro.

"eso lo explica todo, aunque no lo habría imaginado, hablas muy bien este idioma" dijo Hawke riendo suavemente "yo soy Ferelderano y no tengo talento para los idiomas"  
"¿qué es lo que estudias?" preguntó Fenris, lo veía varias a veces a la semana, no estaba mal preguntar eso ¿no?  
"¿lo dices por las lecturas en Tevene? Economía y administración" 

"ahhh tiene sentido" Fenris vaciló por un momento "debo irme, pero si necesitas ayuda otra vez con el tevene puedes preguntarme, cuando venga"   
"claro, gracias" Hawke sonrió de nuevo "¿hasta el viernes?" preguntó.

Fenris se mordió el labio inferior, iba todos los días, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, no era como que pasara desapercibo tampoco, con el cabello blanco y todo eso. Debía parecer alguna especie de freak, todas las tardes en la biblioteca, con la nariz metida en algún libro definitivamente más viejo que todas sus abuelas y bis abuelas juntas. Sin embargo, Hawke no parecía incómodo con las visitas frecuentes, probablemente porque era una biblioteca en una universidad, donde la gente iba frecuentemente a estudiar y a leer, que era lo que estaba haciendo Fenris, su ansiedad lo traicionaba de nuevo, quiso patearse a sí mismo, tenía la mala costumbre de pensar demasiado las cosas, siempre. De todas formas Fenris nunca fue bueno leyendo a las personas.

"hasta el viernes" contestó por fin. Era una biblioteca ¿no? y Fenris solo iba a estudiar, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de eso. Hawke asintió con una sonrisa. Fenris finalmente se fue.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, recrear la vista con el bibliotecario de vez en cuando se estaba volviendo un poco obsesivo… claro que no concluyó Fenris, no era como si le gustara o algo, solo era agradable de mirar. ¿verdad? 

Obsesivo o no obsesivo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar lentamente. Luego de aquel viernes, ya no saludaría a Hawke con un movimiento de cabeza, si no con un casual "hola" o "hey" después se preguntarían mutuamente como iba todo y Fenris se iría a su rincón luego de la breve conversación. Si Hawke tenía algún problema con alguna lectura en tevene, le pediría a Fenris que se acercara unos minutos al mostrados antes de irse para ayudarlo, Fenris accedería.

En el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, pequeñas charlas triviales entre ellos se habían comenzado a volver más largas y más frecuentes, a veces, Hawke lo entretendría a la salida con alguna historia interesante, otras veces se acercaría a las estanterías en el rincón de Fenris para recolocar algún libro o simplemente para preguntar cómo iba la lectura. Hawke podía catalogarse como una persona al borde de la verborrea y la verdad es que eso ayudaba a Fenris con su estoicismo, era cómodo para él no tener que participar tanto en las conversaciones y aun así se había encontrado a si mismo varias veces compartiendo sus propias anécdotas universitarias animadamente con el otro joven, sin embargo, habían días en que su humor era tan sombrío, que le costaba dar respuestas que no fueran secas y cortantes, Hawke nunca había hecho referencia a sus cambios de humor y nunca había preguntado nada demasiado personal, cosas que Fenris agradecía profundamente.

También sabía que eso no podía durar demasiado, en algún momento Hawke decidiría que hablaban lo suficiente como para considerarse amigos y comenzaría a hacer preguntas personales. Fenris no sabía cómo evitar eso sin perder su lugar de estudio favorito, no quería dejar de ir a la biblioteca y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo para sí mismo, tampoco quería dejar de hablar con Hawke.

Aquella mañana fue especialmente horrible para Fenris, estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas y a sus problemas de insomnio, pero a veces las pesadillas eran recuerdos tan vívidos que no estaba seguro de si de verdad estaba soñando o estaba sufriendo el infierno de Danarius de nuevo, a veces incluso podía sentir sus manos tocándolo, piel contra piel, su boca mustia y asquerosa en todas las partes de su cuerpo, como si estuviera pasando ahora, en la realidad.

Aquella noche, la pesadilla había tenido que ver con un recuerdo especialmente desagradable que tenía. Aquella tarde, cuando Danarius había terminado con él, lo había amarado y encerrado en el closet de la habitación. Allí sudoroso, pegajoso, adolorido como el infierno y herido, tuvo que ser testigo de las cosas que ese bastardo también le hacía a su madre.

Cuando despertó cubierto de sudor con la respiración errática y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas tuvo que correr a vomitar al baño junto a la habitación. Cuando la nausea había pasado un poco y pudo ponerse de pie y quitarse la camiseta empapada y fría, inevitablemente vio el reflejo de su propio cuerpo en el espejo del baño y vomitó de nuevo. La vista de su propio cuerpo cubierto de marcas y cicatrices le revolvió el estomago casi con la misma violencia que el fantasma del toque de Danarius que la pesadilla le había dejado en el cuerpo, aquel cuerpo deseado por ese infeliz lo asqueada profundamente. Deseaba poder salir de su propia piel.

Fenris odiaba su torso lleno de cicatrices; odiaba sus piernas, llenas de quemaduras de cigarrillos; odiaba sus brazos, llenos de cortes y marcas de cosas afiladas; odiaba su cuello y la cicatrices de las quemaduras que descendían gemelas desde su barbilla hasta su pecho.

Su cuerpo marcado le causaba repulsión, porque le recordaba todo lo que su padrastro le había hecho. Trató de regular su respiración y cerrar los ojos, bebió un poco de agua y se vistió de nuevo. Salió al balcón y el frio de la noche le quitó la sensación de irrealidad. No tenía sentido volver a la cama, no iba a poder dormir, se envolvió en una manta y se dispuso a leer en el balcón hasta que amaneciera.

Fenris sabía por qué estaba teniendo esas pesadillas ahora con más frecuencia que nunca, era la fecha. Exactamente en dos semanas más estaría tomando el avión de vuelta a Tevinter para pasar las dos semanas del receso de invierno en casa de su supuesta familia.

Al principio, pensó que estar en Kirkwall significaba que por fin estaría libre de Danarius, pero se había dado cuenta de que eso no era tan fácil. El bastardo lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida de una forma u otra. Las marcas que había dejado en Fenris eran demasiado profundas y eso lo enojaba, porque en el fondo sabía que las marcas físicas no eran nada, por mucho asco que le dieran. Fenris sabía que Danarius había roto su alma y que nunca iba a volver a estar completo de nuevo. Se sentía abatido y sin esperanza, daba lo mismo cuanta tierra pusiera de por medio, Danarius siempre lo cazaría, en su mente y en sus sueños. Fenris le rogaba a las estrellas todas las noches que le mostraran la forma de ser libre de Danarius, pero Fenris nunca recibía respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un par de capitulos más hechos y quiero mantenerme siempre un poco mas adelante de donde voy publicando, así que la frecuencia de los capítulos será un poco irregular.
> 
> muchisimas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.
> 
> En este universo Fenris no tendrá sus marcas, y eso es porque las marcas fueron algo que le dejó Danarius, fue algo que le hizo con sus propias manos, para hacerlo sufrir y para someterlo, así que en lugar de eso, el cuerpo de Fenris está lleno de cicatrices.
> 
> he pensado en intercalar capítulos desde el punto de vista de Hawke, o tal vez hacer una serie para eso, pero esos capítulos estarán fuera de trama porque quiero escribir esto desde la perspectiva de Fenris ¿Por que? porque quiero, porque amo a Fenris y porque creo que no hay suficiente escrito desde su punto de vista, si sienten que mi Fenris es un poco plano o le falta por favor haganmelo saber. 
> 
> eso por ahora, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
